


Failure

by ZSSamus



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, writing test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus





	Failure

The blaring siren ran through the hunter's ears. She scolded herself quietly for neglecting her suit energy. She tried to use hypermode to quicken her current quarrel with little effort, however she found herself using this too often at times, not using her normal power beam to finish the job like she usually did before the _incident_. The power, though. How can she not resist the temptation ? No, n o. That was not her. It was the foreign voice that had been inside her for m o n t h s. The voice getting stronger each time she takes down one of her coworkers. She shook her head, she needed to get out of this haze, fast. She was in a fight, after all.  
Oh, damn it all.  
  
Quickly shifting into morph ball mode, she boosted to maneuver around her foe. Her opponent was much more cunning than Rundas, but not as intelligent as Ghor. However, the fact that she used their appearances and _herself_ against the Hunter, it was more than cruel. No matter. She was in her way. Possessed by the same entity known as Phazon.

There was no cure, she had questioned the Federation if the serum used on the Aurora units could possibly rid them of this virus, yet they remained secretive and never gave her a direct answer. It's fine, it's not like she's slowly _dying,_ is she ?  
  
Placing a few bombs while in morph ball, she quickly shifted back to her feet since her opponent had disappeared. The laughs they emitted were hollow, yet she still felt a small shiver going down her spine. She switched to heat visor and found her target. Firing a few shots from her arm canon, she managed to do some harm. However, they were in hypermode and their blasts did _much_ more damage then she did to them. She had to be careful too.  
  
Only one energy tank left.  
  
The creature had taken note of Samus' fighting style shift, for she was being more defensive. Perfect, her prey was ripe for the taking. Knowing she had the upper hand, Gandrayda put her acrobatic skills to use, jumping here and there to corner Samus towards the edge of the dome. Where the acid rain came pouring down. The Hunter was still firing carefully, though her speed was hard to keep up with. Then, the famed hunter was halted. Damn it, she should've known she'd be cornered. It's been rather difficult to think, with all these thoughts and foreign fluids running through her own blood.  
  
The smirk on her former colleague's face made her glare right back. Then, Gandrayda lunged onto the bounty hunter, breaking pieces off as well as draining energy through her electric pulse ability she possessed. She found it rather difficult to get her off, after all, this fight has been dragged on for quite some time. She was here getting exhausted while she was barely breaking a sweat.  
  
_Critical energy level !_  
_10_  
_6_  
_3_  
_1_  
  
**System shut down.**

Samus' visor faded from green to black as she struggled to maintain her footing. Shortly after her suit failure, she fell to the cold, metal floor. For the first time in a while, she started to breathe heavy. This wasn't like other times when her Varia suit ran out of energy. She couldn't go into Zero Suit, that'd be certain death anyway since it left her in the most vulnerable. No, its because..  
  
Her PED suit was her life support.  
  
It helped control the Phazon within her veins. Without it, who knows what the virus would do. How long she had. With no power, she also couldn't move as freely in her suit. She's a statue. A helpless, dying statue.  
  
"Now this won't do."  
  
This was the first time her foe had spoken since their quarrel had begun. Her tone stung like the acid rain currently laying siege on the Pirate Homeworld.  
  
"While I have to admit, you did put up a fairly good fight, but... It's sad to see your idol you looked up to fall over like a rag doll."  
  
If only she could move. She would've ripped that smug look on her face. Though, her anger didn't help her condition as of now. The Phazon had taken quick notice of the PED suit's failure. It started to spread more rapidly than when it was functional.  
  
The hunter had to hold back a groan of pain. Phazon level 70%.  
  
Gandrayda had spoken again, but it was lost to her. Samus had other priorities. It's getting harder to breathe... Oxygen will run out in due time as well.  
  
Huh. I guess Samus Aran, the Hunter, feared by Space Pirates all throughout the galaxies, is bested.

  
By not only just an ameteur bounty hunter, but by a virus that will soon plague the entire galaxy.  
  
She failed.


End file.
